The Mommy Syndrome
by ChandaK562
Summary: X faces something even more dangerous than a hungry bug, his mother! Based on the cartoon
1. Default Chapter

**The Mommy Syndrome**

"I need to request a reassignment right away," X said as he darted into Zed's office with a paniced expression on his face. "I need to go to Antarctica immediately."

"X, I've told you before that if you're having problems with Elle, then you need to work them out!" Zed said. He couldn't believe his agents sometimes. It was like dealing with children.

"It isn't Elle! It's my mother! I just found out she's coming to visit! She'll be here in an hour! Please! You have to reassign me! Antarctica, China! Anywhere! Just get me out of here quick before she shows up!"

*****

Meanwhile, Elle was busily searching for her partner. He had vanished to who knows where leaving her with all of the reports to fill out again and she didn't intend to tolerate it anymore.

"Excuse me?" she heard a voice say. Elle turned to find an older woman of X's species standing there. At least this alien seemed to have manners though, unlike her partner.

"Can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"I hope so. I'm trying to find my son," she said as she flashed a picture of X in Elle's direction. "I don't know where that rascal has got off too. He didn't meet my ship!"

"You're X's mother?" Elle said with a smile. Now this could have the potential to be interesting. "Why don't you just wait right here? I'll go and find your son for you right away."

A few minutes later, Elle came into Zed's office to find X still begging and pleading to be reassigned. "Oh, X!" she said with a smile, "Your mother's here!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!" X screamed as he dove for the air vent. He could crawl out that way. She would never find him.

"Agent X, get up and go face your mother!" Zed demanded as he and Elle grabbed X before he could make his escape.

"You can take your time about going to see her, though," Elle said. "She seemed perfectly happy when I left. She was just showing some of the other agents a bunch of pictures."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! Not the baby pictures!!! MOTHER!!!" X cried as he took off in search of her. He had to stop her fast before she showed off the worst ones!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, finally!" X's mother said as the alien agent came darting up to her. "Where have you been? I just finished showing your little friends all of your baby pictures."

"You didn't!" X moaned and he looked around and noticed every agent in the area was struggling to hold back laughter. Oh, he was definately going to have to go to Antarctica after this. He reached out and took his mother's arm. "Why don't you come with me? I'll show you the...." Now where would no one be? "the garage! You'll like the garage! The nice empty garage!"

"Well, alright," his mother said as she let him lead her away from the other agents. "So, who was that nice girl that went to find you for me? You know, she was very pretty. And so polite too! I don't suppose she might be.... You know, you aren't getting any younger. I don't know why in the world you aren't already married!"

'Antarctica. Just think of nice safe Antarctica,' X thought as he led his mother down the hall. "So, when are you leaving?"

******

Late that night, X was busily digging around in the SUV he had selected for him and Elle to use when he heard someone clearing their throat. He jumped up, banging his head on the steering wheel to find Elle standing there looking at him with an amused expression on her face.

"So, what do you think you're doing?" Elle asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing at all," X muttered as he tried to hide the tools he had been using.

"You know, it's a lot easier to drive if you happen to have the keys," Elle laughed as he held out a hand and waved the car keys in his face. "A lot better than hot-wiring the thing."

"Give me those!" X cried as he lunged for the keys but she snatched them back. "Please! I'm begging you! Give me the keys! I have to get out of here! She's going to be here for three days! I'll never survive!"

"X, calm down. It's just your mother. Besides, she seems very nice to me," Elle said with a smile. "I'm going to assume that you take after your father's side of the family."

"Please give me the keys!" X begged. "I'll do whatever you want! Just let me out of here! You don't understand what this is like! I showed her the garage! She showed Agent Jay a picture of me naked on a rug as a baby!"

"X, calm down. Your mom isn't so bad. She's already made friends with the worms. She showed them a new flavor of coffee. They were showing her how to work the copy machine when I saw them. I think she was wanting to make some duplicates of those pictures so she could hand them out." Elle laughed.

"AAAHHHHH!!! MOTHER!!!!" X cried as he flew out of the garage, all thoughts of escape gone. He had to stop her before it was too late!


	3. Chapter 3

X moved through the hallways of MiB headquarters methodically taking pictures off of the walls. X had managed to catch his mother the night before but not before she had made several copies of that terrible picture of him naked on a rug and had passed them out. Of course the agents who had received them had proceeded to make copies for all of their friends so now the picture was all over headquarters. Some joker had even taken to sticking them up on the walls so that they couldn't be missed. X was definately going to have to transfer to Antarctica after this, either that or get another human disguise.

Just then he looked up to find his mother coming down the hall with Elle walking beside her. He couldn't believe that his mother actually liked that annoying human. Elle was laughing, he noticed as he hurried over, and when he got closer he saw that his mother had out the baby pictures again.

"Mother! I'm sure that Elle doesn't need to be bored with those!" he cried as he quickly put a hand in front of them to block her view.

"Oh, they're not boring at all," Elle said with a chuckle. "They're actually very interesting, especially that rug one."

"Not the rug picture," X moaned. Why did his mother have to keep showing that one off? It was so embarrassing!

"Oh, by the way, Zed wants someone to check out a disturbance down at Jeebs. I can handle it myself, though. I'm sure you want to spend lots of time with your mother." Elle said with a smile as she headed back down the corridor again.

"Don't just stand there! Go with her! I've heard about that Jeebs person and his disreputable business! She could get hurt!" his mother said as she whacked him with a stack of pictures when he didn't go after Elle fast enough.

X shook his head as he considered what to do. He could stay there and be abused by his mother for letting Elle go into a dangerous situation alone or he could go with her and leave his mom alone to do who knows what in his absence.

X reached out and took his mother's ar, leading her down the hall after Elle. Taking her with him was the only safe option he could think of. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy seeing some of the city," he told her.

"Well, alright. So, did you know that your little friend is a doctor? You know, you could do a lot worse."


	4. Chapter 4

"Definitely dangerous," X's mother muttered as she followed the two agents into Jeebs' pawn shop. She was dressed in a human suit that made her look like an older female version of X when he was in his human disguise. "It's a good thing that I made you come too. Honestly! I don't know where your manners are? That poor girl could have gotten hurt!"

"I think I'm in more danger when he's driving the SUV," Elle muttered.

"Oh, they let him drive now? You know they wouldn't let him touch the wheel of a vehicle back home after the 'incident.'"

"Really?" Elle murmured. When they got home, she was going to have to look up this incident. Maybe she could convince Zed to agree to letting her keep the keys perminately.

Just then Jeebs came out, grumbling when he saw the MiB standing there. Why they keep dropping by to harrass him, he would never know. He stopped in surprise when he saw X's mother, remembering the last time that the MiB had entered his shop with a civilian. He hoped that moodswings weren't going to be a part of his harrassment this time.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked the MiB, watching them carefully in case they decided to blow his head off. That really, really stung!

"We heard that a group of Mataphite radicals were in here looking for a sub atomic demolecular disentigration ray. Now what would you know about that, Jeebs?" Elle asked.

"I don't know anything about stuff like that! Why must you always harrass the small business man?" Jeebs demanded, suddenly very glad he had been out of the requested weapon when the Mataphites came in. Just then he noticed that the woman who had entered with the agents was flipping through something, baby pictures. Baby pictures that looked exactly like Agent X! He quickly eased his way over to her for a better look.

"AHH! Mother, why don't you just go and wait outside?" X cried as he swooped down on his mom blocking Jeebs' view of the pictures.

"Well, alright," his mother said as she turned and headed towards the door. "You know, son, there's very nice ring in that case. You might want to take a look at it. You never know when you might need one!"


	5. Chapter 5

X miserably followed his mother down the hall. Three days and she didn't show any signs of leaving. Didn't show any signs that she was even thinking about leaving! He would never make it. There was something that he had heard about. Something called the foreign legion. Granted it was made up totally of humans but if it got him away from his mother.... He wondered if they were taking applications?

"I still don't know why you aren't interested in that little human partner of yours. She smart, sweet, pretty. So much better than that last partner you had. How that fellow got into law inforcement with that attitude, I'll never know!" his mom grumbled. "You really aren't getting any younger you know. I was so hoping that things would have improved. Earth could be a fresh start for you."

"Mother,...." X really didn't want to discuss some of the things that had happened before he left home.

"I want you to be happy! Is that too much to ask? That's why I signed you up for Martin's Dating Service. A six month contract. I'm sure that will be long enough for you to meet some nice girl," she said with a smile.

X could feel himself turning a paler shade of green. Martin's Dating Service and a six month contract. Six months of being forced to go out with every looser in the known universe with no way to escape! Those contracts meant that the dates were manditory! What was he going to do? In a flash, inspiration hit him.

"Mom, you can't sign me up for Martin's," he told her. "I'm already engaged!"

"Engaged to who?" his mother asked suspiciously. She had been there three days and certainly had not been introduced to a prospective daughter-in-law.

"Uh..." X glanced around the hall frantically. What could he tell her? Just then he spotted Elle coming down the hall reading a report as she walked. "Her!"

He darted down the hall and grabbed Elle up before she could object, carrying her over to his mother. "No need for that dating service, now is there?" he said.

"And why haven't you told me about this before?" his mom demanded.

"Human custom. Secret engagements are very, very popular with them!" X explained. Elle opened her mouth to say something whe she heard that. X couldn't let her wreck things, not his perfect plan to escape matchmaking forever. He quickly leaned down and brought his lips onto hers, kissing her into silence.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone, then," his mother said as she turned and walked away, happy that her son had finally found someone at long last.


	6. Chapter 6

"What in the world are you doing?!!!" Elle shrieked as she finally managed to pry her lips away from X's. She was surprised that she hadn't lost and eye with that big nose of his! "So, do you want to explain what you were doing or should I just kill you now and save some time?!"

X quickly looked around and was relieved to see that his mother was out of earshot. Just to be on the safe side, he hurried into a nearby supply closet and shut the door before putting Elle down. "I need your help." he told her.

"What? And exactly why do you think I would want to help you after all of the awful things you've put me through during this partnership?! Sticking us in that SUV instead of an LTD like I wanted! Driving down into that subway tunnel! Trying to feed me to a barruga! Then there were the incidents at the oil fields not to mention how you constantly call humans hideous and...."

"Okay. I think we all know about my faults," X grumbled. "Although I still argue that my discription of humans is highly accurate."

"Uhm, X, I don't think you're getting off to a good start here if you expect me to help you," Elle told him, not that she intended to do whatever that annoying alien wanted, but maybe it would be good for a chuckle. "So care to explain why your mother seems to be under the impression that we're engaged?"

"Because I told her that we were," he muttered, "You have to help me! I'll do anything! Please!!"

"You want me to pretend to be engaged to you? No way! I can barely stand being partners with you! She's your mother. Don't get me involved in this mess!" Elle said as she started to open the closet but X reached out and stopped her.

"PLEASE!!! I'll do anything you want!! I'll let you get that LTD!! I'll never say another bad thing about humans again!! I'll wait on you for the rest of my life! Just please go along with this until my mother leaves! You don't know what she was planning to do! She was going to sign me up for Martin's Dating Service, a six month manditory sentence to date every looser in the galaxy!"

"Martin's on 82nd?" Elle murmured. "That's an alien dating service?"

"You know about it?"

"Oh, yes. An alien dating service. That would explain a lot about some of those guys they set me up with," she said as she winced at the thought. Suddenly she was feeling a bit of sympathy for X. "It was a very bad birthday present. With friends like that one, it's no wonder I gave up my old life and joined the MiB."

"Please! You understand what she's going to do! You have to help me! It won't be for long! Now that she thinks I'm engaged, I'm sure she'll leave soon!" X begged.

"Well, alright," Elle murmured. "As long as it's not for long."

Just then they heard his mother calling, "Son, are you in there?"

"Quick, make it look convincing," X whispered as he scooped Elle up again and started to kiss her just as the closet door came open to reveal his mother standing there with Zed beside her and the hall full of agents.


	7. Chapter 7

Zed took one look in the closet and slammed the door again. He couldn't have seen what he thought that he had seen. He reached out and opened the door again. Things would be normal this time. There they were though, Elle and X, the two agents voted most likely to kill each other in an informal betting pool. Elle was cradled in his arms and they were kissing, seriously kissing, Zed noted in shock. He quickly slammed the door shut again before he could see anymore.

"Did you see what I saw?" he asked Kay. Maybe it had all been an hallucination.v "I definately saw it," Kay said as he stared at the closed door. He couldn't believe that he saw it but he had definately seen it.

"Should have known she was going to snap sooner or later. I mean, she used to cut dead bodies up for a living. A person can't be too stable to do that," Jay muttered. "I think I better go and have a little talk with Zeeltor." With that he turned and pushed his way through the crowd heading towards the medical lab. Poor Elle. She was so young to have lost her mind too.

"I can't believe this," Zed grumbled as he pounded on the closet door. "I want to see both of you in my office, pronto!"

"I told you so," X's mother said as she followed Zed down the hall towards Zed's office. "So, who do I have to speak to to start arranging the wedding?"

*******

"Let me go!" Elle hissed as she squirmed out of X's arms. "What in the world do you think you were doing?! Exactly where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I saw it on television. I hit the wrong button and there were these two hideous humans doing that and....." X tried to explain.

"Well, don't do it again! Humans don't kiss like that unless they actually like each other, which we don't! I can't believe this! Zed is going to fire both of us over this. Unless he has a heart attack first, that is! I wonder what the penalty is for killing your boss?"

"Twenty years of hard labor, the last time I checked," X said earning him a glare from Elle. "I was just curious!"

"I don't even want to know," Elle murmured as she pushed the closet door open and stepped out, pushing her way through the crowd without even glancing at her fellow agents. Five minutes of faking being engaged to X and her life was in shambles. How was she ever going to last until his mom left?


	8. Chapter 8

"What are we going to tell him?" X asked as he caught up to Elle, no easy feet considering how fast she was storming through the halls.

"The truth! That's what we're going to tell him!" Elle muttered. Why had she been stupid enough to agree to help X out? She should have known that there would be trouble. There always was with that alien.

"We can't tell him the truth!" X moaned. "What if he tells my mother?!"

"X, if we don't tell him the truth, he's going to have both of us committed to the MiB mental ward!"

"The mental ward's good," X murmured. "My mother couldn't harrass me in there. Why don't we go for that?"

"Absolutely not! I am not being committed as a favor to anyone, especially not for you!" Elle cried as she stormed into Zed's office.

Zed looked up when he heard them arguing. What in the world was going on with those two? One minute they were doing something he didn't want to think about and now they sounded ready to kill each other again. Well, Elle did anyway.

"So, would you like to explain what everyone saw in that closet and why your mother seems to have the impression that the two of you are engaged?" Zed asked. "Or should I save myself some time and arrange your padded cell now? Oh, will it be single or double occupancy?"

"It's your fault. You should have let me escape when I had the chance!" X muttered. Just then he noticed something. "Where's my mother?"

"I don't know. She said she had to call someone with the happy news. Now, about that explanation?"

"I hope she isn't calling my cousin or everyone on the planet will know about this in an hour," X moaned.

"What?! Absolutely not! I refuse to have an entire planet think that I'm despirate enough to marry you!" Elle shrieked.

"Think about how I feel!'

"Excuse me, but I really would like that explanation now!" Zed yelled loudly so he could be heard over the two agents.

"It's all his fault," Elle said with a frown. "His mother kept bothering him about getting married and...."

"Well, do you blame me for doing what I did? You know what Martin's is like! Six months of manditory dates! I would do anything to escape that!"

"And exactly what did you do, Agent X?" Zed demanded.

"I told my mother that Elle and I were engaged," X murmured.

"And you went along with this?" Zed asked Elle.

"Well, I have had some experience with Martin's. Very bad birthday present. And surely X's mom will be leaving soon."

Just then the door came open and X's mother came bustling in. "There you are!" she said as she swooped down on the 'happy couple.' "Well, I just made arrangements for my flight home. I'm leaving in two days." X let out a small sigh of relieve when he heard this. He could survive two days. Somehow he would survive two more days with his mom. 

"So of course that means that the wedding will have to be tommorrow," his mother said as she reached out and took Elle's arm, pulling her to her feet and starting towards the door. "Come along, dear. We have a lot to get done. You're going to need a dress."


	9. Chapter 9

X cautiously knocked on Elle's door a few hours later. He had had the twins alert him as soon as she had returned home with his mother. He forced his fear down as Elle opened the door. He was suddenly very glad that he had gone ahead and wrote out that will. He was very sure he didn't have much longer to live.

"Well, did you get things straightened out with Zed?" Elle demanded as she glared at him. "I agreed to pretend to be your fiancee, not to get married! You couldn't promise me enough to make me do that!"

"Zed would like to have a little talk with you about the wedding," X murmured just as he noticed the outfit Elle had on. She was clad in a long white dress with a poofy skirt and a tightly fitted lace bodice. Her hair had been pulled up and a long white veil was fastened into her hair with a little crystal hairpiece. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"My wedding dress. Your mother picked it out," Elle muttered.

"Uh, the veil looks nice," X told her as he inspected the outfit again. "It hides those tiny little ears of yours. Makes you look much better."

"X, don't push your luck right now," Elle said as she stormed out of the room and grabbed him by one big ear, dragging him after her as she headed down the hall. Zed had to have found a way to get her out of this!

******

"What do you mean, I have to marry him?!!" Elle cried after Zed had finished talking.

"Elle, I'm sorry but it seems that X's mother has already got in touch with the Alien Rights Commission to let them know about the happy news. They'll all be here tommorrow expecting a wedding. If they don't get one, it could create an intersteller incident!"

"If I have to marry him, I'll be creating a murder!" Elle cried. How could Zed be expecting her to go through with this. "What if he tells them the truth?"

"The truth?" X moaned. "I can't! My mother will kill me!"

"X, if you don't, I will kill you!" Elle informed him.

"Wouldn't do any good," Zed told them. "You two are just going to have to go through with the cermony. Don't worry. It can be annuled afterwards."

"I can't believe this," Elle moaned. She had never imagined that her wedding day would be like this. If only she would wake up and find out that it was all just a bad dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe this," Elle murmured again. "How can you expect me to go through with this?"

"Now, Elle, calm down. Everything's all arranged," Zed told her. He really was sorry that she was going to have to go through with this but he couldn't see any way around it. If there wasn't a wedding after what X's mother had told the Alien Rights Commission, it would be a total disaster. All they could do was make it as pleasant as possible for her. He took some brochures off of his desk and handed them to her. "Here. Food services sent these over for you to look at and pick the menu. The worms offered to handle the cake."

"The worms are not handling the cake," Elle muttered as she started to look through the brochures. "I refuse to have coffee cake on my wedding day! Not that it's going to be much of a wedding considering the fact that we hate each other."

"What's that?" X asked suddenly as he pointed to a part of her veil, startling her. She had almost made herself forget that he was there.

"Huh? Oh, that's the part of the veil that's supposed to go over my face until the kiss. Which by the way, we are NOT going to do!!" she said as she glared at him.

"How nice," X said as he reached out and fiddled with the veil for a minute before putting part of it over her face like it was supposed to go. "It covers up those beady little eyes of yours so well!"

"X, you know there's something in the wedding vows about 'til death do you part.' I would be very quiet now if I were you. I do not want to get married and widowhood is looking very attractive!" Elle cried as she stood and started for the door. "I'll just take these down to my room and look at them."

"Fine. Just hurry and bring them back so Food Services can get to work. Oh, Agent Vee would like to talk to you about the flowers when you're through with the food," Zed told her before she stormed out.

*******

"Elle?" Jay said as he and Kay spotted Elle stalking down the hall. In that dress, she was extremely hard to miss.

"Don't say a word," Elle muttered as she glared at him. She really wasn't in the mood to hear Jay making jokes about this. "If you want to live to see your next birthday, don't say a word!"

"Uh, I was just wanting to know if you were really getting married tommorrow. Need to go shopping if you are," Jay blurted out before dodging behind his partner. Surely Kay wouldn't let Elle kill him.

"Yes, I am getting married tommorrow because it seems X's mother called the Alien Rights Commission with the happy news! They're all going to be here and if there's no wedding, then there will be a lovely interstellar incident to deal with! Never do a favor for an alien!" Elle moaned as she stalked past them and down the hall into her room, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Did you understand what she just said?" Jay asked. He still wasn't sure that Elle hadn't had a breakdown.

"No, but Zed will. Come on. Let's go talk to him," Kay said as they started down the hall to Zed's office.

"Okay. I wonder what Elle would like for a wedding present?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe this is happening," Elle moaned to herself as she moved around the room where the wedding ceremony would take place the next morning. All of the flowers, beautiful roses, were set up around the room giving the impression of being in a beautiful garden instead of at the disaster of the century. No, of the millinium. 

Just then Elle noticed something odd about the flower arrangements and moved closer to inspect them. Someone had systematically inserted a small crystal into each arrangement. Elle frowned at the crystals. Now who.... Then she remembered X's crystal collection. Just who did he think he was messing up her arrangements? She was having to go through with this farce because of him. The least he could do was to leave the flowers alone! She started to jerk the crystals out but then she stopped. There were too many of them and the ceremony was going to be starting soon. She didn't know how in the world she was going to survive that.

******

A little bit later, Elle was pacing back and forth in the hallway outside of the room stopping every now and then to peek inside. She couldn't believe how many people were there. It seemed that every agent in MiB had shown up for this. Didn't those people have something better to do with their time than coming to watch her humiliation? Then there were the aliens, members of every species that she knew. Even Jeebs and Frank the Pug were there. Oh, this was going to be a disaster.

"Elle, are you alright?" Kay asked as he came over to her.

"No, I'm not alright," Elle moaned as she started to hyperventilate a bit. "I can't believe that I'm having to go through with this!"

"Deep breaths," Kay said as he took her arm. They really didn't need for her to pass out right now.

"Relax," Jay said as he came in. He couldn't believe that Zed was making him be an usher. Some of the guests didn't even have arms! "At least you got a lot of good stuff out of this. Table at the reception's covered with gifts."

"I don't want gifts," Elle murmured. "I just don't want to get married! I hate X! How can I marry him? It's probably some crime against nature or something!"

"Well, it looks like it's time to get this crime on the road," Jay said as he looked into the room and saw Zed signaling.

"I can't believe this is happening," Elle whispered as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks as Kay started to walk her down the aisle. She felt like she was being led to her execution.


	12. Chapter 12

Elle stormed down the hallway of the hotel with X following after her carrying the luggage along with several of the wedding presents. She couldn't believe that Zed had insisted that she and X go off together on a "HONEYMOON" after the farce of a wedding that she had just gone through with. At least the hotel was nice, though and there was a spa downstairs. She had been pleased to see that. Since Jay had handled booking it, she had expected something more along the lines of tacky and poor taste.

Elle inserted the key into the door and stepped in, gasping in surprise when she saw what the room looked like. There was a heart shaped bed and through the open door of the bathroom she could see a similarly heartshaped jacuzzi. Here was what she had been expecting from Jay.

"Uh, where's the other bed?" X asked as he came in and set the luggage down on the floor. Just then he remembered an earth custom that he had looked up the night before. He turned and scooped her into his arms, carrying her out of the room again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elle cried as she struggled against the alien. It had been bad enough that he had actually kissed her at the end of the ceremony. Did he have to touch her again?!

"I looked up human weddings last night. Did you know that I'm supposed to carry you into the room? I don't know who came up with that custom. Obviously someone who had never lifted a human," X said as he carried her into the room and sat her down on the bed. "Did you know that you're really very heavy?"

"Did you know that widowhood is very appealing?" Elle murmured as she leaned over and picked up the phone. There was no way that they could stay in this room.

A few minutes later, she hung up the phone with a load bang. "They don't have anymore rooms! We're stuck with this!" she cried as she glared at him.

"I suppose it could be worse," X said as he sat down beside her, inspecting the bed. "At least it's big."

"Don't get any ideas, Cowboy," Elle said as she stood and went over to her suitcase, digging around in it to find some fresh clothes. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight. Now, I'm going to go and soak in that jacuzzi! Don't come in if you want to live!"

X stared at the closed door of the bathroom for a moment after Elle stormed out before shaking his head and turning to the wedding gifts. At least he could have some fun opening those. He picked up the first which was from Jay and slowly removed the paper to reveal a book, The Kama Sutra. 'Now this looks interesting,' he thought as he opened it and started to read.


	13. Chapter 13

Elle came out of the bathroom a little while later with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a bathrobe over her nightgown. At least that was one good thing she had got out of her farce of a wedding. Agent V in costumes had bought her the most beautiful white silk and lace nightgown for the honeymmon. It was just too bad that she didn't have anyone to show it off for.

X was sitting on the bed, looking down at a book with a frown on his face as he slowly flipped the pages, Elle noticed. "What's that?" she asked him, glad that he had brought along reading material to occupy himself with. Maybe he wouldn't bother her!

"Gift from Agent Jay," X muttered as he looked up at his bride for a moment before returning to staring at the pictures. He had no idea what the humans in the book were supposed to be doing. Actually, he had no idea that humans were able to twist their bodies into positions like that. Maybe there was some hope for their species after all.

"Really? That was nice of him," Elle said. Except for the room, Jay did seem to be getting quiet a bit right lately and she supposed that the jacuzzi made up for the problem with the bed. So very relaxing.

"You're a doctor, right?" X asked as he looked up again and motioned for her to come over. "Could you tell me what in the world these humans are doing?" He pointed to one of the pictures as Elle came over and looked over his shoulder at the book. "These humans right there."

Elle stared down in shock at the picture and at the humans twisted into impossible positions making..... She was going to kill Jay when she got home! what was he thinking, giving X a copy if the Kama Sutra?!

"Oh, and there's something pretty odd here too," X continued as he flipped the pages a bit and pointed out an illustration. "I had no idea that humans could move like that. I thought the only species that could bend that far was the Tharaxians. So, what are they doing?"

X looked up when Elle didn't answer him and saw her staring at the book with a look of horror on her face. He shook his head, not knowing exactly what was disturbing her so much. The pictures weren't that bad even if they were of humans. Maybe she didn't know what they were doing either and was afraid to admit it. He quickly flipped back to the front of the book. There was an easy picture there that she could surely figure out. He didn't want to embarrass her on their wedding night by making her admit she didn't know what the people in the book were doing. "What's this one?"

Elle shook her head as she looked down. The room was suddenly spinning, tilting wildly out of control. Her legs felt like rubber and she tried to grasp the bed to steady herself but her fingers didn't seem to be working and she found herself falling, crumpling into a heap at X's feet as blackness overwhelmed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Elle?" X whispered as he stared down at the crumpled human in shock, not knowing what in the world had happened to her. He dropped to the ground beside her and reached out with a trembling hand afraid of what he might find. He couldn't believe that he had killed his wife after four hours of marriage!

His hand brushed her neck and he was releaved when he found a faint throbbing. "That floor can't be very comfortable," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and settling her onto the bed. Now if he could just figure out what in the world was wrong with her! Her skin was much paler than normal and she felt so cold. Little beads of sweat were dotting her forehead as well. All of that couldn't be good. Why hadn't he ever bothered to learn anything about human first aid?! She could be dying and he wouldn't know it!

Suddenly he remembered one of the wedding gifts, the only one that had been opened besides that odd book. It was a first aid kit from Kay and X had noticed something on the package about a first aid book being included. Maybe that would tell him what he should do for Elle.

"Let's see," he murmured as he rushed over and retrieved the kit, opening it to find the first aid book. He flipped anxiously through it, finally stopping at the section on fainting. That seemed to match Elle's symptoms the best. He looked critically at her as he read, "Pale, cold moist skin. Well, she definitely has that! Blue lips?" he leaned down to get a better look. Her lips did seem to have a slight bluish cast to them. "Shallow breathing, rapid weak pulse. Got those." Now to figure out what to do to fix this and to fix it quickly! He would rather have Elle yelling at him than to have to look at her laying there so still and silent.

He slowly read the treatment section. "Elevate the legs eight to twelve inches." He quickly gathered all of the extra pillows on the bed and stuffed them under her feet. He didn't have a ruler to make sure but it looked like they raised the right amount. "Bathe the face with cool water." X darted into the bathroom and came back a moment later with a wet hand towel that he carefully ran over her face before placing it on her forehead. "Loosen constrictive clothing around the neck, waist and chest." 

He stared down at her, trying to figure out how to do that. Well, how to do that an avoid getting killed for it. He debated what to do for a moment before deciding he had to follow the book's instructions. He couldn't take a chance on not doing something and causing her to get sicker. He reached down, tugging her robe loose and slipping it off. He was startled by the nightgown that she had on underneath, pure white material that clung to curves that he hadn't even known that she had. He frowned at the nightgown, noting that it seemed like it might be a bit snug as well. It would have to go too. "Please be alright," he whispered as he started to pull the nightgown over her forehead. What would he do if something happened to her?


	15. Chapter 15

Elle was drifting in a haze, warm and secure, when she suddenly heard a voice calling her name and something touching her, rubbing her skin. She blinked, slowly opening her eyes for a second before quickly shutting them again. Big eyes, big ears, big nose. X was leaning over her, anxiously peering staring at her. What in the world was going on? Why was he.... Just then she remembered the horrible thing that had happened to her the day before. She softly moaned as she realized that she was married to X and they were on their honeymoon.

"Elle? Are you alright?" X asked anxiously as he reached out, gently rubbing her hands. He really didn't like how she was looking. Maybe he really should call an ambulance or something.

"What happened?" Elle murmured as she forced her eyes open again. She had to cope with this situation. She looked around to see that she had been tucked into the heart-shaped bed with her feet propped up with several pillows. Now why in the world did X do that? She then she noticed an odd feeling and looked down, raising the covers slightly and..... AAAHHH!! She was naked!! She lunged up her hands reaching for X's throat.

"What did you do?!!" she shrieked as she grabbed him, throwing him back on the bed with the force of her weight, her fingers tightening on his neck, choking the life out him. She didn't care if it took all of her strength, he was going to die for doing this to her!! Who knows what he might have done while she was naked and unconscious? She turned a bit green at the thought.

"I was just doing what the book said!!" X choked out. He couldn't believe that he was going to die like this, that he was going to die a.... Well, he supposed it was better for him to go now than before the night could get any worse. He didn't make a move to fight her off.

"The book!!!" Elle cried as she remembered what she had caught him reading. He had done something from the Kama Sutra with her while she was unconscious? She felt sick!! Her grasp on X's neck tightened. She was going to kill him for this. How could he do this to her after the favor she had just been forced to do for him?


	16. Chapter 16

Elle stared down in horror as X suddenly went limp and collapsed onto the bed, his eyes rolled back in his head staring blankly up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she had actually killed him. She had wanted to kill him when she saw that she was naked, when she thought about what he had done to her, but somehow she hadn't imagined this, his body lying there so lifeless. Now what was she going to do? The wave of anger that had led her to do this was gone now, leaving her totally bewildered.

Elle's hands shook as she fumbled in the luggage for a communicator. She didn't even realize whose bags she was searching. She frantically pulled out clothes and other items, tossing them aside until she found the communicator. She picked it up and frantically hit a button. Kay would help her. Kay would come and fix this.

"Kay?" she whispered when his face appeared in the communicator screeen. She was crying with tears pouring down her cheeks. Why in the world was she crying?

"Elle?" Kay said when he saw her. What in the world was she doing calling him in tears from her honeymoon? Suddenly he had an awful thought. What if X had done something to hurt her? "Elle, did X...."

"He's dead," Elle whispered, her voice choking on the last word. "I killed him. Kay, I need you! He's laying right there on the bed and.... What am I going to do?!"

Just then Elle noticed something on the bedside table. She reached out with shaking fingers and picked up the book, the first aid book that was turned to the section on fainting. "No!!" she moaned as collapsed to the ground, the communicator dropping from her fingers and being cut off when it hit the floor. X had been trying to help her! He had been trying to help her and now she had killed him!


	17. Chapter 17

Elle stared around the room in horror. She couldn't stand to look at the bed, to look at X's body. Suddenly, she noticed several sheets of paper that had aparently been thrown out of the bad during her search for the communicator. She slowly reached out and picked the papers up, gasping in shock a moment later when she saw that it was a will, X's will, leaving everything to her. He had done something like that and she had.... Her tears started to flow harder. She had killed him.

Elle slowly reached out, touching X's body. He was already starting to get cold. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she leaned down, grabbing him by the shoulders of his jacket and pulling him until he was settled into a comfortable position on the bed. She carefully arranged the blankets around him. The thought of leaving him there to be so cold like that was horrifying to her now, knowing what had really happened.

Her fingers brushed his neck as she tucked him in and she suddenly felt a faint movement. She gasped and reached out frantically feeling for what felt like and eternity before she found something, a very faint pulse. He wasn't dead! Elle immediately went into doctor mode, kneeling beside him in the bed and carefully tilting his head back to see if he was breathing, silently kicking herself all the while for not doing this earlier. If anything happened to him now....

He definately wasn't breathing. She leaned over him, puzzling for a moment on how in the world she was going to pinch that big nose closed before finally getting what she hoped was a good grasp on it. She then pressed her lips against his, making a tight seal around his mouth and blew out, inflating his lungs with her breath.

One, twice, three times she blew into his mouth. He was so much bigger than her, requiring a lot more force to inflate his lungs. She franticly felt for a pulse between breaths, relieved when it seemed to be getting stronger.

She had just pressed her lips against his to give him another big breath when he suddenly gasped, making a sick, weak noise as he drew in a little air on his own. Not enough, not nearly enough to keep him alive though. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his and blowing in as he gasped, sharing some of her breath with his to fill his lungs. As she moved away, he gasped, choking for a moment before drawing in a regular breath of air. A moment later, his eyelids fluttered and a second later, two huge eyes were staring up at her. He was alive.


	18. Chapter 18

X blinked again as he stared up at Elle's tear-stained face. Why in the world was she crying? She had been happily choking the life out of him a moment ago.

"X?" Elle whispered, reaching out tentively to touch his face. Now that he was awake, she didn't know what to say, what to do. She had tried to kill him, had almost killed him. What could she say that would make up for that? She started to sob harder and turned away from him. She felt terrible!

"Is it safe to set up?" X asked, speaking loudly to be heard over Elle's sobbing. "Are you planning to finish me off?"

"How can you joke?" Elle murmured. "I almost killed you. I thought I killed you!" She whirled to face him. "Don't laugh!"

"Alright," X murmured. He really didn't like the look in her eyes. "Elle, are you alright?"

She slowly nodded, wondering why in the world he would care if she was alright after what she just did. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that that wasn't nearly good enough after what she had done. She turned away again, unable to face him.

"Could I ask why you tried to kill me?" X asked as he tentively reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew that he should be very angry at her but for some strange reason, he wasn't. He was more shocked than angry.

"I was naked and then you said you were just doing what the book told you and I thought...." Elle couldn't go on. She felt so bad about what she had suspected.

"Well, the first aid book did say to loosen constrictive clothing. I didn't want you to get sick because I didn't follow the instructions right," X told her as he reached out, carefully wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against him. He really wished she would stop crying. It was terribly annoying. "So, what was in that other book that bothered you so much?"

"X, the Kama Sutra is a sex manual," Elle murmured.

"What?" X gasped in shock at this news. "And you thought that I was doing something from that book when...." Well at least he understood why she had tried to kill him now. He turned a paler shade of green as he thought about it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Zed?" Kay said as his old friend appeared in the communicator screen in his pyjamas. "We have a problem. Just got a call from Elle."

"What?" Zed has a very bad feeling about this. Even thought the marriage wasn't real, he didn't see why in the world Elle would be calling them from her honeymoon, not with the nice spa he had heard was at her hotel. "What happpened?"

"She said she killed X, begged me to come and help her." Kay reported as he pulled his suit on quickly while he talked. He really hadn't liked how hysterical Elle had sounded in that call.

"What? What did he do to...." Zed stopped to think for a moment. The consequences of this could be disasterous. When Lyndon and the Alien Rights Commission found out..... "Kay, I need you to get up there. You know the consequences that Elle could be facing for this."

"I'm already on my way," Kay said as he left his apartment and started for the LTD. "What do you want me to do about...."

"Don't arrest her, not yet but...." Zed frantically wracked his brain for something, anything he could do to fix this. Once Lyndon and the ARC found out, they would demand Elle be turned over to them for trial and with how happy Lyndon had seemed about the wedding that afternoon, Zed didn't think Elle would recieve any mercy, especially if.... "Talk to her. Find out why she did it, if X did anything that might have caused it. Maybe she was defending herself or something."

"And if she wasn't?" Kay asked as he got in the LTD and started it. At top speed and so late at night, he could be there in thirty minutes.

"Then you know what you have to do. Bring her in to face charges. Maybe she can make an insanity plea." Zed murmured as he cut off the transmission and sat down to wait for Kay to call again. This was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

"Uh, Elle," X whispered. He really, really didn't want to tell her this but he didn't want her to think that she would do anything like that with her! "You really don't have to worry about me wanting you to do something like that."

"Why? Because you think humans are hideous? That didn't stop Jack Tanner in the tenth grade," Elle murmured. "Let me know exactly how hideous I was afterwards."

X didn't know quiet what to say to that. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure what in the world she was talking about. "It isn't because your hideous, although now that you do mention it those ears could do with a bit of work," X said with a chuckle as he reached out a finger and ran it over one small ear. "The eyes are a complete loss of course but maybe if you tried clothespins or something, you could get a decent set of ears. I wonder if room service might have some we could borrow. Maybe one for your nose too, stretch it a bit."

"X, don't you dare!" Elle called as she saw him reaching for the phone. For some odd reason, she didn't feel mad at him. She shook her head thinking that she must really be in shock.

"Hello? Room service?" X said as he snatched the phone before Elle could stop him. "I would like to place an order for...." He critically inspected the little ears for a moment. "Better start with three clothespins."

"Oh, give me that phone!" Elle cried as she lunged at him knocking them both to the floor as she snatched the phone away. "Cancel that order!"

"But your ears would be so much nicer if they were just a bit bigger," X said with a laugh. "and maybe some nice paint could correct that horrid pink skin."

Elle was about to reply when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. 

"Elle, it's me!" Kay called. "Open the door."

"What's he doing here?" X whispered into one of Elle's ears.

"I called him," Elle murmured, suddenly feeling very sick. Now she was going to have to face the consequences for what she had almost done.

"You called him? And you were worried that I wanted to do something from that book?" X couldn't believe this. One human was way more than he could handle and now the human was making plans to bring someone else into it?

"X, I called and told him I killed you!" Elle hissed in his ear as she started to sob. She was so ashamed.

"What? Get in bed! Get in bed quick and pretend to be asleep!" X quietly told her as he rolled her off of him and then reached down, snatching her up and tucking her under the covers as Kay knocked again.

"X?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Just close your eyes and don't make a peep," X said as he darted around the room flinging things under the bed to hide the mess before going over to the door. He just hoped he could pull this off.


	21. Chapter 21

"Agent Kay, what are you doing here?" X said as he opened the door, making sure to look wide eyed and surprised. Luckily his eyes were just perfect for pulling of that deception. "Is it some sort of human custom for people to visit on the wedding night? I really don't remember reading anything about that."

"X?" Kay said with a hint of shock in his voice when he saw the alien standing there sans mask. What in the world was going on? "I got a call from Elle a little while ago. She said she had killed you."

"What? Honestly! Humans are so unpredictable! Now why in the world would she tell you something like that?"

"Where is she?" Kay said as he tried to glance around X into the room. Nothing looked disturbed like a fight had taken place or anything. What was going on here?

"She's in bed," X said as he moved aside and let Kay in silently hoping that Elle would listen for a change and keep quiet. "When did she call you?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Elle?" Kay said as he went over to the bed and looked down at her. She was snuggled under the covers and he couldn't see any obvious injuries anyway.

"Thirty minutes ago? Now I may know what happened," X told Kay. "She had been baking herself in that jacuzzi in the bathroom. Was an awful lobster red when she came out. Such a hideous color, not that that pink skin of hers is much better. She fainted. She must have been delirious or something from the heat and called when I was in the bathroom getting some cold water for her. I suppose I should really buy a leash or something for her to keep her from causing trouble. Such a typical human."

"She fainted?" Kay said as he reached out and touched Elle's forehead. She did feel pretty warm. "Elle, wake up."

"Kay?" Elle murmured as she opened her eyes. She had heard the entire conversation. Why in the world was X covering for her? "Kay, I...."

"We know all about your little call," X said, cutting her off before she could take it into her head to confess her crime. "Typical human, never stops causing trouble even for a minute. I hope you didn't tell anyone else about her little hallucination. They would probably want to put her in the MiB mental ward. Of course if they did, that might mean I could get a nice ATTRACTIVE alien partner!"

"I'll call Zed and let him know everything's fine," Kay said. Something just didn't feel right about this situation but he just couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him. "Elle, do you feel alright? Want to go home and have the doctors check you over?"

"I'm fine. I just want to sleep," Elle whispered. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Let's let little ears get her beauty rest. Goodness knows she needs it," X muttered as he steared Kay towards the door snagging his mask and pulling it on as he went. He had a question that he needed to ask him in private.


	22. Chapter 22

Kay looked suspiciously at X as the alien followed him out of the room, stopping for a moment to pull on his human mask as he did so. Something about this entire situation felt off to him, but if Elle had done something to X, why was he covering for her and if he had provoked her, why was she going along with it? He was going to have to call Zed, see how he wanted the situation handled. Kay just didn't feel comfortable going off and leaving these two here alone when he didn't know what had happened between them.

"Umm, Agent Kay?" X said, breaking Kay's train of thought. The alien really didn't feel comfortable asking a human this question but he figured out of the hideous species, Kay was the safest one to talk to. At least he didn't seem like the type who would spread things all over headquarters. "I was wondering, not that I'm considering it or anything," Wouldn't want anyone to think he was getting soft on humans, "but say I wanted to be nice to Agent Elle. How should I go about it?"

Kay raised an eyebrow at that question. He had expected X to ask something about how soon the marriage could be annuled instead of how to go about being nice to Elle. He was definately going to have to have a talk with Zed about this situation.

"Agent Kay?" X said, wondering why it was taking him so long to answer. Maybe he couldn't think of any ways to be nice to such an impossible human either.

"Well, if you want to be nice to Elle, you should probably start by stopping the insults of her species," Kay said, still trying to figure out what the alien was up to.

"You mean I shouldn't point out the inherient hideousness of humans anymore?" X asked.

"That's something you should definately avoid if you're trying to be nice," Kay told him.

"Lie about humans. I suppose I could manage that. What else?"

"Well, women like to get things, compliments, gifts, things like that. Things that make them feel special."

"Gifts?"

"Flowers, candy, sometimes jewelry," Kay explained. He didn't know what X was up to but maybe a few suggestions would keep Elle from suffering too much. "And the compliments are very important. Women like to feel appreciated and special. Tell her how nice she looks."

"Even if she looks like a typical hideous human with those beady little eyes and tiny ears?" X asked. It seemed a whole lot of lying was required with the human species.

"Especially if you think that," Kay muttered as he started to walk away. He had to get back to the LTD and have a nice long talk with Zed. "Just remember to be nice and you'll do fine!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Elle?" X said as he came back into their room and walked over to the bed. While he was in the hall with Kay, she had apparently realized that she was still naked because she had hunted down her nightgown and pulled it on again. X remembered what Kay had told him. Women like compliments. "Um, that's a nice nightgown."

Elle stared suspiciously at X for a moment trying to figure out what that alien was up to. He had never complimented her before and then what he had done with Kay.... She dropped back down onto the bed and stared up at him. Something very strange was going on here. "What are you up to, X? Why did you lie to Kay about what happened? You know how much trouble I would be in with Zed if he found out that I attacked you, especially since it was unprovoked. I would think that you would just be jumping at the opportunity to get me in trouble."

"Elle, think about things for a minute. You attacked an alien."

"X, I know I attacked an alien. Those ears are kind of an obvious sign that you're...." Just then Elle realized what X was trying to tell her. The Alien Rights Commission. "You mean...."

"Lyndon was thrilled about the wedding. Can you imagine how he would react if he found out you tried to kill me on the wedding night, even if you did think you had a reason? He would demand you be turned over to them to be tried."

"So you lied to keep me from....." Elle couldn't believe that X had done something like this for her.

"Well, we are unfortunately married for the moment. I wouldn't want to have to visit you in prison and bring you a cake with a file in it. Besides, my mother likes you. If I let you get in trouble over some stupid mistake, she would never forgive me!" X said with a chuckle. "You aren't going to develop any guilty urges to confess, are you? I refuse to put up with my mother yelling at me for the next ten years so you can soothe your conscience!"

"No, I'm not going to confess. Thank you, X," Elle whispered. She didn't know what else to say to him.

"You're.... um, you're welcome," X muttered as he picked up one of the blankets from the bed and started searching for a suitable place on the floor.

"Uh, X, forget about what I said about sleeping on the floor. You can share the bed if you want," Elle said as she climbed under the covers and laid back. "Just stay on your side and don't touch me!"

"Touching a human. Wouldn't dream of it. Who knows what sort of germs I could get," X grumbled as he snatched up his bag and hurried into the bathroom to change for bed. Maybe if he was very lucky, she would fall asleep by the time he was done.


	24. Chapter 24

"Well, what happened? Did she tell you why she did it?" Zed demained as soon as Kay appeared on the communicator screen.

"It appears that Elle didn't do anything," Kay said. He still didn't know what was going on. He looked up at the window of the honeymoon suite. It looked like the lights were off except in the bathroom. "I knocked on the door and X answered, perfectly fine."

"He isn't dead?" Zed exclaimed as he slumped back into his chair with a sigh of relief. He had been frantically wracking his brain for how to handle the situation ever since Kay had told him about Elle's call and he still hadn't thought of what he could do that would avert a total disaster. "Then why did Elle call and say she killed him?"

"X told me that she was soaking in the jacuzzi and fainted after she got out from the heat. He claimed that she must have been delerious from it and called me while he was getting her some water." Kay said as he checked the LTD and pulled out his x-ray goggles, fitted them over his eyes and looked up at the room. Using the special sensors, he could see something big moving around in the bathroom, X.

"Delerious?" Zed shook his head at that. "So, do you think that's what happened or...."

"I don't know," Kay muttered as he watched X heading back to the bedroom and to his surprise laying down on the bed next to a smaller Elle shaped lump. "It seems plausable on the surface but something about the entire thing just seemed off. X was being his usual self, insulting humans and Elle specifically but then when I was leaving, he followed me out into the hall and asked how to go about being NICE to Elle."

"X, wanting to be nice to.... Kay, could you stay up there tonight, keep an eye on the situation?" Zed asked. This was sounding extremely suspicious.

"No problem. I don't feel comfortable leaving with things like this anyway," Kay told Zed as he climbed into the LTD and settled in with the goggles to obeserve the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Kay glanced at the clock on the LTD's dash. 4:30. He put the x-ray goggles back on and glanced up at Elle and X's room again. No activity, a very good thing considering what they had suspected had happened a few hours before.

Suddenly, the communicator beeped and a moment later Zed's face appeared on the screen. "How are things?" he asked, silently crossing his fingers that Kay would tell him all was quiet. He never should have went along with this stupid charade, should have made X face his mom and tell her the truth. If anything happened because of this, it would be his fault.

"Everything seems quiet so far." Kay suddenly frowned as he dectected movement in the room. Now what was X up to? He saw the alien raising his arm, bringing it down towards Elle's throat. Kay reached for the door handle as he watched. Was X trying to strangle her or.... He let out a sigh when he suddenly realized what X was doing, a sigh that quickly turned into a sound of puzzlement. X was snuggling up to Elle, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. What in the world were those two up to?

"Kay? What's going on?" Zed demanded when Kay stopped speaking. They were killing each other. He just knew it.

"Nothing. Just X moving in his sleep," Kay muttered with a shake of his head as he sank back into his seat. That had to be what was going on. He couldn't think of any other reason for X to snuggle up to a human unless he was unaware of what he was doing.

"Good," Zed murmured. "Kay, I'm going to make a reservation at the hotel for you. I don't think it's safe for Elle and X to be alone together right now."

"Probably a good idea," Kay said with a nod of agreement.

"I'll send Jay up first thing with some clothes," Zed told him. "Keep an eye on them but don't let them see you."


	26. Chapter 26

Elle slowly stretched, not wanting to open her eyes. She was suppounded by something nice and warm, something that she didn't want to let go. She snuggled up against the warm object, her hands gently brushing the thing that was wrapped around her trying to figure out what it was. Sudddenly her fingers felt something pointy, causing her to open her eyes with a start. X!!! She was laying there cuddled up in that alien's arms!!

"Wake up!" she called, poking him in the chest, frowning as she caught sight of his pajamas in the early morning light. They were a pale blue with cute little aliens all over them. "X!!"

"What? What is it?" X murttered as he opened his eyes to see what that human had found to complain about this time. He let out a small surprised noise when he looked down, seeing Elle snuggled into his arms. "What are you doing there?"

"That's what I want to know!" Elle demanded. "I thought that I told you not to touch me last night!"

"Like I would deliberately touch a human! It must have got cold in the night or something!"

"Cold?" Elle shook her head as she thought for a minute. She supposed that it might have been a bit nippy in the room and X was nice and warm. Maybe that's why they were snuggled together, body heat. "You're right. It was just the cold. I'll check the thermostat before we go to bed tonight. Wouldn't want this to happen again."

"Definately not. I would freeze to death before touching a human again," X said as he looked down at Elle. Despite their bickering about how they ended up that way, she was still resting in his arms. "Ummm, do you want to go downstairs and have some breakfast?"

"That's probably a good idea. I saw some of their menus last night. Looked like they have some good food. I get the bathroom first," she informed X as she reluctantly left his arms, climbing out of bed and gathering her things before heading into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Elle came out to find X dressed in his human suit and sitting on the bed waiting for her. However, instead of his normal black suit, this time he had on a pair of casual blue pants with a sporty white shirt. Where in the world had he got those? She was dressed in a pale blue sundress herself with little white sandals on her feet.

"Ummm, you look nice in that," X murmured as they walked out of the room, causing Elle to stop and give him a funny look. He reached out, taking her hand and gathering her to him, interlocking arms in what he thought was the proper human gesture for escorting a female. "Shall we go?"

Elle nodded wordlessly, What in the world was this alien up to now?


End file.
